MarySue Saves the Day
by Dautr abr du Sundavar
Summary: For once, a Sue does something useful. A drabble about what I think most of us wished happened at the end of "Doomsday." New series  2005 . Romance and humor, with a bit of angsting. Read and review!


**A/N: Okay, so I watched the end of season 2 the other night – you know, "Army of Ghosts," "Doomsday," and "Runaway Bride" - and I was SO mad that Rose got stuck in the parallel world. So this is my way of fixing it, I guess. How does a fanfic writer do something impossible? Brings on the Mary-Sues, of course! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am a Doctor Who fangirl. Fangirls, no matter how hard they wish otherwise, are not associated with their obsessions. Therefore, I don't own Doctor Who. The Mary-Sue _is_ mine, but she's just a generic model. ^&^

* * *

**

The Doctor stared at the space where Rose had been, the words _I love you_ hanging in the empty air. With tears tracking down his face, he turned to take the TARDIS away from the supernova – he didn't know where, and at the moment he didn't care – and suddenly felt a sharp pain as he was smacked upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelped as he clutched his head and turned around. Further complaints were halted as he saw a gorgeous woman with fabulous hair – a very familiar woman. "Tristin?" he wondered.

The woman – Tristin – scowled at him. "Yes," she said. "Obviously. _What were you THINKING?_" she yelled, smacking him again – on the arm this time.

"OW!" He clutched his arm and glared at her in turn. "What do you mean, what was I thinking?"

She rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh. "You know there's a race of people who can open that dimensional rift _without_ causing any universe to collapse. You just had to _ask_ _for_ _help_, dipwad!"

"_Who_ are you talking about?" he demanded.

Tristin rolled her eyes again. "_Me_, of course. _My people._ Well, actually just me, cause I'm the only one left."

"The only one of _what?_"

"The Mary-Sues, of course."

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief, irritation forgotten. "But...I thought they were myths! I thought you weren't serious!" he exclaimed. "Please don't hit me again!" he pleaded as she raised her arm.

"Please," she said exasperatedly. "I'm just checking my watch." Gazing at said device, she announced, "We don't have much time."

"Much time till what?" The Doctor was still completely confused.

Tristin sighed. "Until Rose is in the Jeep. She won't be able to see or hear you then." She held up her hand, stopping him from saying anything. "You can thank me later." She smiled.

He was about to ask what he would be thanking her for, when she turned around, took a deep breath, and started to literally tear a hole in the fabric of the universes. He stared in wonderment as the beach where Rose was appeared. He could see her in the near distance, clutching her mother. Even from where he stood, he saw Jackie's eyes widen.

He jumped to the edge of the hole. "_Rose!_" he yelled.

She turned, disbelief clear on her face. He grinned and held out his hand. "There's not much time!" he called.

She matched his smile and called her goodbyes to her family and Mickey as she ran toward the Doctor. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her across the dimensions into the TARDIS.

As soon as they were through, Tristin pulled the edges of the hole back together and disappeared in a flash of light.

Rose stared at where the Mary-Sue had been. "What...Who..._What?_"

The Doctor smiled. "An old friend," he explained simply.

She faced him. "But the universes collapsing-"

"She could do it," he said. "She's a Mary-Sue. They don't obey the laws of reality. They can do anything, anything at all – if someone can imagine it, they can do it. And their hair is _always_ perfect."

Rose giggled. "Now _that_ is the hardest part to believe."

The Doctor laughed. Then his smile faded as he turned serious. "Rose," he said, cupping her face in both his hands, "I never got to say this, but – I love you."

She smiled. "It's a _Princess Bride_ moment, this."

He matched her grin. "That it is."

Their lips met, and everything else faded away. So they didn't notice when a woman in a wedding gown appeared in the TARDIS.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Whaddaya think? Hm? Review!**


End file.
